Training's Request: Ranei vs. Kurisu
Right after the Rookie Showdown Tournament: Teamwork Challenge, Ranei secretly went out of Hanatte's house as he was sleeping her. Dressing up his ninja clothes, Ranei goes outside of the house, and goes towards the destined area that he was requested by his challenger. Once he got outside of Konoha, he went to the clear side of Konoha, and sees his person. "So...you requested to challenge me?" Ranei asks as he sees him. "Yes, I rarely batte due to being Raikage. So I need practice." Kurisu explained to the proctor. "I see. Well, you better not underestimate me. I almost rival Otonami, trust me on that." Ranei says as he crosses his arms. "I won't, but i won't take it easy on you" Kurisu smiled as he spoke these words. "That's the spirit." Ranei says, and grins at him. Training Begins "All right...what do you want to begin with?" Ranei questioned him. "I mean...you did question me. I pretty much know most of the stuff of ninja skills. Even more than you." Ranei said. "Taijutsu, I need more practice with that." Uttered Kurisu. "That's definitely not my forte, so...try your best to hit me with your taijutsu. I'll see what's wrong with it." Ranei says. "Because for me, Ninjutsu is my definite forte." "Fine," Kurisu had delivered a bone chrushing kick to Ranei. "Man...way too much power." Ranei immediately says as he sidestepped easily. "You see, I think you need some more accuracy, speed, and a little less power. Even though you're country only mainly focuses on definite power." Ranei immediately holds Kurisu's leg just as he past him, Ranei does a violent twist with Kurisu's leg without warning and he easily falls. "No wonder why Kumo is yet the most violent, yet, more casualties." "Oh, you wanted speed. Ok then." "Exactly." Ranei says as he drops Kurisu. "You shouldn't really listen to your previous Raikage's ways. You know that his anger possess him way too much, making it a much easier target to Hanatte, as she can turn feelings against them." Ranei smirks at the thought. "So...I want you to calm down, and try speed." Before Kurisu could question, Ranei already put 200 pounds leg weights. "Otonami uses 50 ton weights, don't question. Now, I know your previous Raikage is pretty fast, but seriously, that's your lightning's power. Run around this circle cleared area 5 laps." Ranei says. "Sorry I'm ordering you, Raikage. But, you wanted training, after all, I know a lot more knowledge than you." Kurisu began to run the track. "Hard, isn't it?" Ranei mutters as he looks at Kurisu struggling. Just as Kurisu was done running around, Ranei takes off the weights and puts it down. "Dang...their heavy..." Ranei mutters. "Okay...let's see how fast your run this time." Kurisu began running again, but he noticed a differance in his speed. "You might as well try these for practice if you want to at least win..." Ranei smirks. "Of course, you're the kage. You don't have to follow what I say." Ranei says. He then smirks. "Anything else?" "My primary disadvantage is genjutsu. While my Omoigan is well versed in said jutsu, without it I am vulnerable." Kurisu explained rather detailed. "Sigh...so, you're pretty much saying that you need to practice out a genjutsu cancel?" Ranei asks as he puts out his hand. "Alright, I'll use a genjutsu at you, and then, I'll see if you can do it." Before Kurisu could do anything, Ranei does some quick hand seals and the area was immediately fogged. The fog was so strong that no one could see by an inch. Ranei's voice can be heard, but it felt everywhere. "Now, I'm going to shoot you from a distance. From the time you have in this, you'll try your best to divert this genjutsu before I can directly shoot you, then find me and use your shurikens to hit me. Scopegun, activate." Ranei mutters. "Genjutsu: release" Kurisu exerted enough chakra to dispell the genjutsu, and run away before Ranei could find him. He then appered behind him and launched shuriken at him. As the shurikens hit Ranei, he immediately dispels. Realizing it was another genjutsu on top of another one, Ranei immediately hits Kurisu right at the legs and Kurisu falls right off from the tree branch in which the Genjutsu Ranei was. Groaning in pain, Ranei was on top of him. "You should've been careful, even so, some people can cast quadruple the genjutsu. One on top of the other." Ranei mutters as he helps Kurisu up. "Don't worry, I made sure that shot won't hit your skin." Ranei then quickly checks his legs and sees a huge, but not serious bruise. "Although, it will leave some pain to it." Kurisu got up and said, "I can triple genjutsu, but that is my limit." "Which is why you HAVE to be wary. You could end up killing yourself." Ranei mutters. "Now, to avoid a Mangekyou Sharingan is another thing. It really seems impossible to dodge, but, Otonami seem to counter it by intensifying his blood pressure to a point that no one can do, unless if under the eight chakra gates. Making it all the more, breaking the seal." Ranei then walks towards back to the clear area. "AND I KNOW...that Mori is going to use it against you." Ranei says as he turns around. "Since I believe that you can't do that, you're going to have to find some way to do it. Involving some backstabbing pain, and all the more, your limits." Ranei then sits and yawns. "Anymore questions?" "Ninjutsu. MY forte." Kurisu explained. "No point...you're already great at ninjutsu, I've already seen that on your challenge." Ranei then thinks back on a flashback when Kurisu started to make the Taiyaki. "I mean, come on..." Ranei says. "But, other than that, we can start battling." Ranei says as he immediately jumps and was back up. Let The Battle Begin "Fine by me, Ranei-Sensei" Kurisu said. "Ok..." Ranei says as he crosses his arms and waits. "A kage calling me a sensei, I'm not that type of a person who doesn't like to be...really respected." Ranei smirks. "It embarasses me." Kurisu smiled and prepared for a difficult fight. Immediately, Ranei's right arm turns into a blue barrel like cannon. "Projecbuster!" Ranei shouts as he starts to rapid fire at Kurisu with diamonds of chakra. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." Kurisu said as he spit on the ground and blocked the attack. Just as Kurisu used the mud wall jutsu, Ranei immediately charges up a projecbuster. In just a few seconds, Ranei shoots out a chakra fragment in which it's 10 times the size of a rapid fire one. Immediately drilling through the mud wall. Kurisu smirked as he used a substitution jutsu with the fragments of stone. Ranei just smirks. "Thank you other world for your advanced technology." Ranei says as he puts on a blue window glass on his right eye. Immediately, Ranei uses his Projecbuster at the location where Kurisu is. Kurisu then returned and flashed behind Ranei. Ranei immediately knew, as he elbowed Kurisu right at the gut, and Ranei points his Projecbuster at Kurisu's stomach at the same time, just about to blast off a chakra fragment. Kurisu stood there, but attack Ranei with a shadow clone from behind. That moment of suprise allowed him to get away. ''He's manipulating me! ''Ranei thought just as his other hand turns into the same Projecbuster while his previous hand goes back to his original hand. Without warning, he faces the Projecbuster at the shadow clone and it disappears immediately. ''Playing cheap with me, huh? '' ''"Not quite." ''Kurisu thought as he disspeled a genjutsu cast by the omoigan. "I read your thoughts, or better yet saw them. " Kurisu mused. Category:Itachisharkak Category:Rasengan888